


Pique's Prank

by AndreaDefao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDefao/pseuds/AndreaDefao





	Pique's Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naruto2821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto2821/gifts), [karmakitty13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakitty13/gifts), [Slugger07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugger07/gifts).



It all started as a prank when pique decided to troll Leo because he’s always shy when he’s semi naked. After giving his short to the camera man in the playground and giving his shirt to Seville player in their locker room, Leo stayed for sometime in the corridor waiting for his teammates to leave the shower room because he was so embarrassed of walking in front of them like that.

When he got inside, everyone has already left except three players: Pique, Arda and Suarez where each one of them was in separate shower. As Lionel walked in, Pique shouted “Has anyone of you saw Leo?“ isn’t he kind of late?”

Messi said in calm voice “I’m right here” and he was happy that everyone was inside his shower. So no one would see him in his shirtless condition. He ran to his closet to take his clothes. Then he realized that it was locked.

Messi never removed its key and he knows who usually do this. He shouted “Gérard! Is that one of your silly funny trolls?” . Pique acted like he doesn’t know anything while the Argentinian continued “come on.. I never removed it.. And since you were waiting for me.. It must be you”

Pique whispered “it might be one of the workers.. Why always me?”. Lionel was upset and moved to the shower room of Suarez and knocked the door and shouted “hey Luis..You most know about this”

Suarez turned off the shower and opened the door. He was absolutely naked while he followed “what did you just say? I couldn’t hear you because of the water sounds”

Messi blinked at Suarez package and followed with upset voice “Nah” .. “Nothing” and closed the door himself. When he was about to turn around, he saw Arda right in front of him. Leo shouted “wah! You scared me!”

Arda followed “I’m sorry” while Suarez and pique was finishing up and opening the doors of their shower rooms. Messi asked Arda “So, have you seen the key?”

Arda looked down and followed “yes I have it”

Leo looked at him and questioned

“So what are you waiting for?”

“Give to me”

Arda hold his dick which was beneath his underwear and followed “You really want it?” with wide smile on his face

Messi was really annoyed and followed “Come on… I’m asking about the key of the closet” . While Suarez and pique each one put his hand over a buttock of Leo’s ass 

“Isn’t this a closet?” Pique questioned

While Suarez answered “It keeps things safe right?”

Arda laughed and followed “And it’s a huge one that can keep many things all together”

Messi turned to pique and Suarez and said “You’re going too far guys.. Give me my key”

Arda put his fingers at the upper edge of Leo’s underwear and pull it all the way down and asked “what about this far”

Messi pulled his underwear up and shouted “stop it guys” then he turned to Suarez and whispered “stop them please Luis”

While Suarez asked “I wonder why do you get shy.. We’re all men here”

Arda wrapped his hands around Messi’s arms from his behind and got his dick so close to touching Messi’s butt crack and asked while smelling his body “Did you have a young age experience?”Or something similar?”

Leo moved his waist forward to protect his ass from being touched by Arda’s cock and answered “of course not”

Pique took the chance and hugged Messi from his front and kissed his lips very quickly and whispered “What about having an adulthood experience?”

While Suarez kept shouting “wow”

“Wow!”

“You’ve just kissed his lips”

“Seriously Pique?”

Messi was forced to move his waist back toward Arda’s dick since pique is hugging him at the other side. While his bubble butt keep hugging Arda’s penis.. Even though they are both wearing underwear.. Arda started to get horny like hell as he whispered to Pique “Please stop.. I can’t go any further.. He really turned me on guys!”

Suarez was like “Come on! it just started to get funny don’t stop now”. Arda laughed "okay guys” while thinking “I swear to God that if he takes his underwear now.. I will absolutely fuck him.. Which is a disaster”

Messi looked at Pique and begged “Please stop it..You don’t know how embarrassing it's to get your ass rubbed like that”

Pique stopped hugging Leo for a moment and turned around and started rubbing his ass against Messi’s dick and then turned back and whispered “It’s not embarrassing at all”

“Unless if I was gay”

That’s when Suarez started laughing

“You nailed it.. bastard!”

While Arda started to get dizzy and super horny and kept leaning over Messi’s body

Leo asked

“What do you want from all this?”

Pique answered

“we want you to learn how to stay shirtless around other males without getting your cheeks rosy”

Suarez winked at Arda to hold Messi’s hands tightly behind his back. Then, Pique raised Messi’s legs of the ground and Luis pulled his underwear all through his thighs down to his feet. Messi shoot Pique in the face with his left foot while the underwear staid at his left ankle

Pique shouted "ouch

“It hurts”

While Messi followed "you deserve it..”

“Is that your latest silly prank?”

“It’s getting way over the edge”

When Leo finally freed himself from Arda’s hands, his underwear fall off his leg on the ground. When he was about to take it, Suarez took it and run to a far corner in the room

Messi kept getting closer to him, walking absolutely naked while hiding his dicks with both hands. He kept begging “please Luis don’t make this even harder on me” and when he reached Suarez, Luis threw the wet underwear at Pique which was at another corner

Messi turned back to Pique and said “common guys!”

“Are you playing game with me now?!!”

Suarez slapped Messi’s ass and laughed "go and get it puppy”

Arda laughed "I loved that slap.. Whoever slap it more will win this game”

Messi looked at Arda with the angriest eyes in the world while going to Pique and since Arda was in the mid-point between Suarez and Gerard, he slapped Lionel's ass again when he passed by him and laughed

“OMG”

“It’s so jiggling”

Pique followed “the voice of your ass is so loud Lionel”

“I really love it”

When Messi get closer, Pique throw the underwear at Arda and missed hitting Messi’s ass

Pique found himself late by one point.He followed by adding more rules to the game “Who ever slap his testicles get 3 point”

Suarez followed

“Seriously?!”

“It hurts guys!”

Arda followed

“Let it be"

“Leo is a tough guy”

They kept playing and with each slap Leo’s ass kept reddening and their points kept raising. After playing for quit sometime,the result was Arda was the first. Suarez the second, and Pique the third. As usual, Pique was still trying to win no matter how. He followed while throwing Messi’s underwear between his hands like a ball

“listen guys”

“Who ever get to finger him gets ten points!”

Arda interrupted  “Come on guys this is getting really gay”

“I won’t do it”

Suarez followed

“You’re saying that because you’re already winning”

I’ll definitely do it.. Even if it feels so wrong”

Messi looked at Pique and the others like "I’m your friend bitches” While Pique smiled and followed “I’M REALLY SORRY.. I’M SO USED TO WIN” Then he threw the underwear at Suarez. When Messi went to Luis he threw it back at Pique and hold Messi’s hand and shouted “where do you think you’re going?”

He squeezed Messi’s thighs to fix him and started fingering him with two fingers

Pique shouted “more 10 points”

“Now let him go”

Suarez looked at Arda and pique and smile and followed

“aah”

“it is warm!”

“It’s so warm and it feels so good”

While he just started to get horny, Messi’s dick started dripping and he kept thinking “I hope that they don’t notice my precum .. because if they do, Pique will definitely use it to win that fucking game”

When Suarez finally released Messi’s thigh, Leo tried to reach Pique. But Arda realized that if he continues like this, he’s definitely gonna lose. He pulled Messi’s down and whispered “Come here!!”

He got Messi down like in oil wrestling. He squeezed Lionel hips between his thighs and started fingering his hole while hitting his testicles with the other hand

Pique kept counting

“more 10.. 13.. 16.. 45 point out of this turn alone”

Arda looked at pique and Suarez and followed

“I don’t know if you can count this”

Then he started French kissing Leo

So strongly

So passionately

So homosexually

While moving his wet fingers out of Messi’s ass and moving it across his butt crack

Arda finally let go of Messi and lied in the ground with his dick up in the sky

Pique laughed “I can’t believe that you’re both getting horny because of hugging him”

Messi stopped in right in the middle of the shower and whispered while panting

“I’m done with you guys”

“I am your friend”

“if you want me to stay a friend”

“give me my underwear”

Suarez asked him

“Why are you so concerned with getting your underwear? Look at me” Then he took off his underwear and threw it in the floor and looked at Gerrard who did the same

Arda was like “I can’t do it” while Pique shouted “Come on.. Don’t ruin the prank and prove to Leo that men should never hide their goodies”

Arda was so embarrassed and followed

“If I undress”

“I can’t control myself like you do guys”

“This might end up really bad!”

Pique followed “just do it”

“You easterners really have no sexual training hahaha”

Arda was challenged by Pique’s words.So he took off his underwear and threw it at Pique’s face. Messi looked at all of them.Suarez dick was thick. Pique dick was really tall. Arda’s was thick and tall and gigantic while Leo's quite average size penis seemed so small in comparison

The Argentinian looked at them and he doesn’t seem to be embarrassed anymore. He followed “now what guys?”

“I’m right here”

“Standing naked”

“And feeling comfortable”

“Without any shyness”

Suarez -with half smiled face- followed

“If that’s true”

“Then prove it”

Leo questioned

“What do you want me to do?”

“Should I shake it?”

“Or what”

Pique whispered

“No!”

“Just lie on the tile”

“on your belly”

“We won’t do anything”

“Just chatting with you while touching your body”

“We’ll see how long would you stay before getting your cheeks red again”

Messi asked “is that necessary?”

Arda answered

“Yeah.. If you wanna get the key”

Messi followed

“I’ll do it but that’s the last thing we’ll do”

“OK?”

“Then you will give me the real keys”

Suarez followed “yeah of course”

Messi lied on the tile of the shower room

Pique got closer and whispered

“Turn on your belly”

“You never got embarrassed because of your dick”

“It’s always about your ass”

Messi looked at the 3 of them and turned around while pique stood between Messi’s legs and separated them with his feet. He kept separating them till Messi’s body became like a flipped T letter. His thighs were almost straight line and his pink asshole was exposed to all of them

Suarez got close to Messi and asked

“How does it feel right now?”

“Do you feel the air flow at your butt crack?”

Messi raised his head and asked “aren’t we done yet?”

Pique whispered “no”

“You’ve to spend at least 30 minutes like that”

“Without getting embarrassed”

While Arda kept sitting far away and didn't even wanna see Messi’s ass, Pique started fingering Leo’s rosy ring with his foot. With his big toe. He looked at Arda and followed

“Hey you”

“Shy guy”

“Come here”

“This is a lesson for you too”

Arda got closer and Pique pulled his toe and followed

“Lick his ass”

Arda looked at Messi’s anal sphincter

He even stretched it

And looked to see the pinkish inside of Lionel Messi

Then he followed with obvious redness in his face

“I can’t do it”

“It’s disgusting”

Pique laughed and followed

“I can see in your eyes that you’re dying to taste it”

“Forget about us and enjoy the moment”

Arda looked at Leo’s hole for a second

It was hairless and smooth and pink just like his lips and absolutely much softer than them. He tastes it once. Then, he put his hand between Messi’s thighs and pushed his cock up toward his public bone and whispered while feeling Leo’s testicles in his hand "raise your ass a little honey”

Messi whispered while raising his hips

“Please don't”

"It’s so sweaty”

While Arda licked one more lick and followed

“You mean sweetie”

Suarez got closer to Messi’s face and asked him the most embarrassing question at this time “How does it feel down there?”

Leo looked at the ground and whispered

“I DON’T KNOW”

Suarez put his forefinger below Messi’s jaw and put his thumb in the groove right in the middle of his chin and asked stupidly

“Is it ok if I kissed you?”

Messi whispered

“No its embarrassing”

“and it is more embarrassing to be asked such a question”

Suarez smiled and followed

“I’m glad to hear that”

“you’re the sexiest when you get shy”

And then, he started kissing Leo while feeling his sweating pecs. Pique at the other hand kept rubbing his own hair while saying “You’re really going so far guys”

“You’ve to stop”

Pique tried to pull Arda away of Messi’s body but he failed. Arda stopped sucking for a moment and pulled Leo’s thighs back together and whispered “excuse my rudeness guys”

“ I won’t stop at this … I can’t!!!”

And then, he suddenly inserted the tip of his dick inside Messi’s hole. Pique used all his strength and pulled him back and shouted “have you lost your mind? Arda!”

Suarez stopped kissing Leo’s lips and asked

“What happened?”

Pique shouted

“Arda stupidly put his dick in!”

“Omg! I can’t believe I am saying that”

“He put it inside him”

Suarez kissed freaked out Leo one more snappy lips kiss and followed “what do you mean?!”

Gerrard took a deep breath and said “Adra has just thrust his cock right inside Leo’s anus!!”

While Messi looked at all of them and started crying

Pique was like

"OMG!"

“Ok guys”

“I am ….”

“this has really gone far beyond my plan”

“Everyone to his shower room”

“And let’s go home”

Arda was breathing fast and asked

"Now?"

“You want me to stop now?”

Suarez shouted

“Hell Yes”

“You idiot”

“You’ve crossed the line”

“We’re kidding here”

“What’s wrong with your head?”

“I can’t believe that you really went into fucking him!!”

While Messi buried his face behind Suarez and hugged his back in fear, Luis whispered “it’s ok leo..”

“We’re done here”

“Don’t worry”

Pique in the other hand

Gave Messi his actual closet key

And pushed Arda to the shower

Gerrard look back at Lionel and whispered in shame

“I know that my apology can’t fix what I’ve done”

“but”

“I’ll make it up to you”

“I promise”

After that, they all took showers separately and when they were finally at the parking, Arda kept looking at Messi’s ass all the time till everyone got in his car and left to his home

Arda just pretended to go home and turned around and followed Leo to his house. He wasn’t satisfied with just happen, and he needs to apologise some how.

But Leo..

He wasn't not in a good shape to discuss what happened with anyone

Not even himself!

The end

 

 


End file.
